Wherever You Are
by Rui Akira
Summary: "Lihat tangan ini!" ujar Gaara menatapku lekat-lekat. "Tangan ini, tangan yang kutaut ini akan menjadi masa depanku. Aku tidak akan melepaskan tautan tangan ini begitu saja! Detik demi detik, hari demi hari, bulan, tahun, bahkan ribuan tahun pun aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Tautanku pada tangan ini malah akan semakin erat." / Benarkah akan seperti itu? Read it :)


**Discalimer : Hinata dan Gaara bukan punya saya. Only belong to Masashi-_sensei _;)**

**Warning : Flashback, alur gampang dibaca, cerita abal-abal, etc.**

**Read and enjot it, _minna-san _^^**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Wherever you are I always make you smile_

_Wherever you are I always by your side_

_Whatever you say kimi wo omou kimochi_

_I promise you forever right now_

_Wherever you are I never make you cry_

_Wherever you are I never say goodbye_

_Whatever you say kimi wo omou kimochi_

_I promise you forever right now_

.

Lagu yang berasal dari headphone yang kukenakan terus mengalun mengiringi langkah kakiku disepanjang jalanan yang masih lengang. Masih bisa kudengar sayup-sayup suara satu dua kendaraan yang melintas disebelah kananku.

Orang-orang yang tidak memiliki urusan yang penting tidak akan mungkin keluar rumah dengan cuaca yang sedingin ini. Pasti mereka masih berada didalam rumah hangat mereka. Rumah yang dilengkapi dengan cerobong asap ataupun pemanas ruangan, selimut-selimut yang hangat, menikmati coklat panas dan manisan, bersama keluarga. Bersama keluarga. Ada ayah, ibu, kakak, adik.

Aku menghentikan laju langkahku. Mataku terasa panas dan perih. Betapa aku merindukan hal-hal yang dulu aku anggap membosankan kini malah membuatku merindukannya.

Betapa menyenangkannya jika aku menikmati hal-hal sepele seperti itu dulu. Aku memejamkan mataku. Angin berhembus dengan pelannya. Liquid bening jatuh melintasi pipiku yang dingin.

Ingatan tentang namanya keluarga membuatku tidak tahan untuk menahan rasa ini. Rasa penuh sesak ini terus membuatku terisak dan terus menjatuhkan air mataku setiap aku mengingatnya. Aku tidak tahan. Aku duduk berjongkok dengan kedua tangan sedikit memeluk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajahku disana.

Terus terisak menjatuhkan liquid air dibarengi dengan jatuhnya molekul-molekul putih dari langit. Disaat-saat seperti inilah aku juga merindukan uluran tangan yang besar dan hangat yang selalu mendekapku untuk menenangkan.

Entah kenapa tangan yang besar dan hangat itu tidak menunjukan dirinya lagi dihadapanku. Aku merindukannya. Aku sungguh merindukannya. Semakin aku mengingatnya, semakin dada ini terasa sesak.

.

.

"Hey.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Diluar sini sangat dingin." Ucap seseorang dari arah belakangku. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Aku yakin dia sudah terlalu lama diluar sini. Dia pasti sudah sangat kedinginan. "Kau keluar dari rumah besar itu 'kan?" sambungnya kembali. "Kenapa kau keluar? Didalam sana pasti terasa hangat dan nyaman."

Beberapa saat kemudian aku sudah tidak mendengar suaranya lagi. Ahh! Mungkin dia sudah pergi. Mana ada orang yang peduli dengan gadis yang menangis ditengah dinginnya musim salju seperti ini. Mereka akan berpikir dua kali dan akan mengabaikannya. Apalagi dengan gadis bodoh sepertiku ini. Hanya karena hal sepele aku kabur dari rumah. Bodoh!

Aku tidak siap ketika sepasang tangan mendekapku dari belakang dengan selembar kain yang juga ikut menutupi tubuhku. Aku terhenyak kaget. Aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya yang menguar dari selembar kain yang kuyakini sebagai mantel berbulu itu dan tentu saja hangat yang juga menguar dari tubuhnya yang mendekapku.

"Maaf.. tapi cuma ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu." Suara yang kudengar tadi kini mulai terdengar lagi. Tapi dengan frekuensi suara lebih dekat. "Aku tidak bermaksud yang tidak-tidak. Sungguh!" Suara itu berusaha meyakinkanku.

Hening. Tidak kudengar lagi suara yang bergetar karena kedinginan itu. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar deru nafasnya, dan… suara degup jantungnya. Suara degup jantung yang indah. Tangan dan dekapan yang hangat, aku masih bisa merasakannya. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman dan sedikit… bahagia? Perlahan isak tangisku pun terhenti.

"Hm.. bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku? Bukan rumah sih, melainkan sebuah gubuk. Gubuk kami. Tidak besar tapi lumayan nyaman untuk menghangatkan badan. Bagaimana?" Aku yang masih didekapnya hanya menganggukan kepala setuju.

Dia melepaskan dekapannya. Sesaat aku merasa angin dingin menerpa tubuhku yang memang hanya memakai kaos panjang tipis dilengkapi dengan swieter panjang tanpa dilengkapi dengan mantel atau syal yang menutupi leher, ataupun topi rajut untuk melindungi kepala dari salju. Yang membuatku bersyukur adalah aku tidak lupa untuk tidak memakai sepatu both kulitku.

Kembali aku merasakan hangat yang tadi kurasakan. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Kini mantel berbulu yang dipakai oleh suara itu telah beralih pemakai yaitu olehku. Aku berbalik ke belakang menghadapnya. Bisa kulihat wajah seorang pemuda yang kuyakini masih seumuran denganku. Dengan wajah putih menawan, rahang yang tangguh, mata beiris hijau yang jernih, rambut berwarna merah acak-acakan tapi terkesan keren, dan hidung mancung kemerahan. Kemerahan? Memerah?

"Hi-hidungmu… memerah! Apa… apa kau kedinginan?" ucapku khawatir. Ternyata ada orang yang lebih bodoh daripada aku. Mana ada orang yang mau melepas mantel hangatnya hanya untuk diberikan pada orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya selain jika orang itu adalah seseorang yang bodoh.

Dia tersenyum. "Justru aku akan merasa kedinginan jika kau memaksaku untuk tetap disini." Suaranya terdengar lembut. Sekarang aku bisa mencocokkan suara dan orangnya. Suara yang sedikit bergetar itu mengalun lembut dibibirnya. Kenapa begitu sempurna?

Sesaat pandangan orang dihadapanku teralihkan ke berbagai arah dibelakangku. Aku bisa melihat ketika dia melihat ke satu sisi beberapa saat setelah itu dia akan mengedipkan matanya. Begitu pula ke sisi-sisi lainnya. Aku terpaku. Selain memiliki mata hijau yang jernih, dia juga memiliki bulu mata yang lentik. Satu kata. Sempurna.

.

.

Aku merasa sangat bersyukur. Karena rumah yang disebutnya sebagai gubuk ini tidak jauh dengan tempat kami sebelumnya. Hanya beberapa blok, sehingga dia yang dengan bodohnya melepaskan mantelnya dan memberikan padaku tidak mati kedinginan.

Gubuk… ehm rumah ini memang jauh lebih kecil dari rumahku yang notabenenya bukan lagi bisa disebut rumah, melainkan sebuah istana itu. Tapi aku merasa lebih nyaman berada disini. Benar kata orang-orang. Belum tentu rumah semegah istana bisa memberikan kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan bagi si pemiliknya. Aku bisa membuktikan itu dan menyetujuinya sekarang.

"Maaf… keadaan rumahku memang seperti ini." Dia tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur kurasa, sambil membawa dua buah cangkir dikedua tangannya. "Dan maaf juga, aku hanya bisa memberimu secangkir teh jahe hangat." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan salah satu cangkir itu kepadaku.

Aku menerimanya dengan sopan. "I-itu tak masalah. Terima kasih banyak." Aku langsung menyesap sedikit teh itu.

"Oh, ya! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri." Dia meletakkan cangkir tehnya diatas meja didepan kami. "Perkenalkan. Namaku Sabaku Gaara. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Te-tentu. N-namaku Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata." Ucapku gugup.

"Sudah kuduga! Sudah kuduga kau adalah salah satu anak dari Hiashi-_sama_." Aku hanya diam mendengar nama ayah disebut-sebut. "Hmm… apa kau merasa jenuh?"

"A-aku rasa… tidak juga."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana selagi kita menunggu kedua kakakku datang, aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu?" tawarnya kepadaku.

"Kau mempunyai saudara?"

"Tentu. Hanya tinggal mereka." Mimiknya berubah murung. Aku tidak memberinya pertanyaan lagi. Aku kembali diam.

Dia mengambil sebuah gitar akustik didekat dinding sebelah kiri kursinya. Dia pun mulai memainkan intronya.

Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan ataupun menyimak lirik lagu yang dilantunkannya itu. Hanya mendengar sayup-sayup suara lembut yang keluar dari bibirnya. Aku hanya fokus pada bibir yang terus bergerak mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Beberapa menit setelah Gaara selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, kedua kakaknya datang. Demi kesopanan karena telah menumpang terlalu lama, akhirnya aku pun pamitan untuk pulang.

Dengan adanya paksaan dari tuan rumah lain yaitu kedua kakak Gaara, akhirnya aku pun diantar oleh Gaara sampai di depan gerbang rumah. Tapi sebelum masuk aku mengatakan sesuatu pada Gaara. "Gaara-_kun_… b-bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanyaku ragu.

Dia kembali memamerkan senyum lembutnya. "Tentu saja boleh, Hinata."

"La-lalu… bolehkah… bo-bolehkah aku besok mampir lagi ke rumahmu?"

"Jika yang mampir itu adalah kau… aku akan selalu membuka pintu untukmu dan membuatmu merasa nyaman berada disana dan terus kembali kesana keesokan harinya, Hinata." Kulihat pancaran yang tak biasa dari matanya ketika dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Entah apa, aku tidak bisa membacanya atau mungkin aku belum mampu membacanya.

"Ba-baiklah. Terima kasih" Aku memberinya senyuman.

"Ah! Aku akan mengantarmu saja." Ucapnya buru-buru.

"I-itu… tidak usah, Gaara-_kun_. Ayahku malah akan bertambah cemas jika yang mengantarku adalah seorang laki-laki."

"Kau benar juga. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Hinata." Dia pun berlalu pergi. Butuh beberapa menit untukku melihat Gaara yang sudah menghilang dibelokan sebelah sana. Aku pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di hari-hari musim dingin berikutnya, aku pun sering berkunjung ke rumah Gaara atau membuat janji bertemu dengannya diluar.

.

.

Aku kembali terisak di tengah jalan yang bersalju. Aku kabur dari rumah lagi. Ayah sudah tahu tentang Gaara dan keadaan keluarganya. Itulah sebabnya ayah menyuruhku untuk tidak menemuinya lagi. Aku dengan keras menentangnya tentu saja. Dan akhirnya aku kembali ke jalan ini dengan tanpa memakai mantel tebal lagi.

Sesaat kemudian aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuh seseorang dipunggung ringkihku. Aku sudah hapal dengan aroma tubuh ini. Aku sudah hapal dengan tindakan seseorang ini. Tentu saja ini Gaara.

"Ada apa? Apa ayahmu sudah tahu?" Ya, Gaara sudah mengetahuinya. Beberapa hari yang lalu kami membahas hal ini. Aku menceritakan bahwa ayah mulai menanyaiku dengan beberapa pertanyaan disebabkan karena tindakanku yang sering keluar rumah belakangan ini. Aku takut ayah akan melarangku untuk berhubungan dengan Gaara lagi. Dan ketakutanku menjadi kenyataan.

Aku membalikan tubuhku dan menghadap Gaara. Aku memeluknya erat. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Gaara secepat ini. Aku sudah merasa nyaman dengannya dan aku rasa Gaara juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku walaupun dia belum mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"A-aku tidak mau pergi, Gaara-_kun_. Aku i-ingin bersamamu." Ucapku terbata menahan isakan tangisku.

"Sssttt- tenanglah. Aku tahu. Kita ke rumah, ya?" Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai ungkapan setuju.

.

.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Gaara menghampiriku yang tengah duduk di sofa panjang di dekat api unggun dengan meyampirkan selembar kain ditubuh mengigilku. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku hanya terdiam memikirkan kejadian dirumah tadi.

Dengan kerasnya ayah membentakku didepan semua orang rumah. Didepan ibu yang berusaha menenangkan kemarahan ayah, didepan kakak yang sedang menenangkan adikku yang terlihat menangis dan ketakutan.

Ayah menentang hubunganku selama ini dengan Gaara dengan alasan yang kolot menurutku. Perbedaan status sosial? Ingin rasanya aku membunuh orang yang membuat peraturan keji seperti itu.

Jika peraturan itu masih berlaku di dunia ini, kenapa aku harus dilahirkan di keluarga yang memiliki segalanya. Jika aku bisa memilih sebelum dilahirkan di dunia, aku ingin dilahirkan di keluarga biasa seperti Gaara. Itu lebih baik daripada berujung menyakitkan seperti ini.

Melihat aku yang terdiam, Gaara memelukku erat. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya selanjutnya.

"Aku rasa… tidak." Aku hanya mampu memejamkan mataku didada hangat Gaara. Tak mampu berkata lebih banyak lagi.

Keheningan berlanjut setelahnya. Baik Gaara ataupun aku hanya menyelami keheningan ini dengan merasakan perasaan masing-masing dengan terdiam dengan posisi masih berpelukan.

Jantung yang berdetak beirama, deru nafas yang terhembus bergantian, kedua tangan besar yang merengkuhku dan hangatnya tubuh yang mendekapku erat. Hanyalah inilah yang aku inginkan. Hanya bersama dengan Gaara. Apa aku terlalu egois?

"Kau jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja. Bersabarlah, Hinata." Gaara melepaskan dekapannya dan tersenyum kepadaku. Aku hanya membalas senyumannya dengan senyum getir.

"Hm… bagaimana kalau kunyanyikan satu lagu untukmu?" Dia sudah memegang gitar akustik kesayangannnya dan menatapku menunggu jawaban yang dia inginkan.

Aku kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah." Aku hanya membalas seadanya.

"Dengarkan dan perhatikan liriknya, ini lagu yang sangat bagus menurutku." Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke gitar yang didekapnya. Tangan itu mulai memainkan intro pendek. Bibir itu mulai bergerak melantukan sebuah kalimat.

_I'm telling you, I softly whisper_

_Tonigh.. tonight, You are my angel_

_(Aku katakan padamu, Aku berbisik pelan)_

_(Malam ini.. malam ini, Kau malaikatku)_

Gaara masih berada diposisinya dengan mendekap gitar itu. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada jari-jari yang menekan senar kunci gitar dengan pandangan lembut. Pandangan itu beralih menatapku setelahnya.

_Aishiteru yo, Futari wa hitotsu ni_

_Tonight.. tonight, I just say.._

_(Aku mencintaimu, Berdua menjadi satu)_

_(Malam ini.. malam ini, Aku hanya bilang..)_

Aku terhenyak. Apa ini? Sebuah pengakuankah? Atau hanya sekedar lirik lagu biasa? Tapi melihat sorot mata itu, aku merasa seperti…

_Wherever you are, I always make you smile_

_Wherever you are I always by your side_

_Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi_

_I promise you "forever" right now_

_(Dimanapun engkau, aku selalu membuatmu tersenyum)_

_(Dimanapun engkau, aku selalu disisimu)_

_(Apapun yang kau katakan, perasaan itu aku rasa untukmu)_

_(Aku berjanji padamu "selamanya" sekarang)_

Sampai sejauh ini aku hanya mampu terdiam melihat Gaara yang terlihat menghayati menyanyikan lagu itu. Bolehkah aku berharap lebih?

_I don't need a reason, I just want you baby_

_Alright.. alright, Day after day_

_(Aku tak butuh alasan, Aku hanya menginginkanmu sayang)_

_(Benar.. benar, Dari hari ke hari)_

_Kono saki nagai koto zutto_

_Douka konna boku to zutto_

_Shinu made stay with me_

_We carry on.._

_(Perjalanan kita masih panjang)_

_(Bagaimanapun juga tetaplah selalu bersamaku)_

_(Sampai mati tetaplah bersamaku)_

_(Kita hadapi)_

_Wherever you are, I always make you smile_

_Wherever you are I always by your side_

_Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi_

_I promise you "forever" right now_

_(Dimanapun engkau, aku selalu membuatmu tersenyum)_

_(Dimanapun engkau, aku selalu disisimu)_

_(Apapum yang kau katakan, perasaan itu aku rasa untukmu)_

_(Aku berjanji padamu "selamanya" sekarang)_

_Wherever you are, I never make you cry_

_Wherever you are, I never say goodbye_

_Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi_

_I promise you "forever" right now_

_(Dimanapun engkau, aku tak kan pernah membuatmu menangis)_

_(Dimanapun engkau, aku tak kan pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal)_

_(Apapun yang kau katakana, perasaan itu aku rasa untukmu)_

_(Aku berjanji padamu "selamanya" sekarang)_

_Bokura ga deatta hi wa futari ni totte ichibanme no kinen subeki hi da ne_

_(Hari dimana kita bertemu, bagi kita berdua akan menjadi kenangan terpenting 'kan?)_

_Soshite kyou to iu hi wa futari ni totte nibanme no kinen subeki hi da ne_

_(Dan tampaknya hari ini, bagi kita berdua akan menjadi kenangan kedua terpenting 'kan?)_

_Kokoro kara aiseru hito_

_Kokoro kara itoshii hito_

_Kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa itsumo kimi ga iru kara_

_(Orang yang aku cintai setulus hati)_

_(Orang yang paling aku sayangi setulus hati)_

_(Dilubuk terdalam cintaku, dimana kau akan selalu ada)_

_Wherever you are, I always make you smile_

_Wherever you are I always by your side_

_Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi_

_I promise you "forever" right now_

_(Dimanapun engkau, aku selalu membuatmu tersenyum)_

_(Dimanapun engkau, aku selalu disisimu)_

_(Apapum yang kau katakan, perasaan itu aku rasa untukmu)_

_(Aku berjanji padamu "selamanya" sekarang)_

Bibir itu berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata dari lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Tangannya pun berhenti memetik senar gitar itu. Aku melihat Gaara yang sedang menatapku dan tersenyum.

Senyuman ini, lagu ini, suasana seperti ini, hati yang terasa hangat bahkan deru nafas yang dikeluarkan perlahan oleh kami berdua, aku tak akan melupakannya barang sedetik pun.

Gaara menaruh gitar itu disamping sofa. "Kau bisa merasakannya, Hinata?" tanyanya dengan menatapku lembut.

Gerakan berikutnya adalah Gaara yang memelukku erat. "Lagu ini kupilihkan untukmu. Apa kau bisa merasakan aliran perasaanku disetiap alunan kalimatnya?" ujar Gaara tersemyum lembut.

'Ya! Aku bisa merasakannya. Sungguh Gaara, aku bisa merasakannya.' Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan kalimat itu pada Gaara dengan luapan emosi perasaan yang sudah lama kusimpan. Tapi yang bisa kulakukan apa? Aku hanya terdiam tak bergerak. Hanya air mataku yang mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Gaara.

Merasa bahunya terasa basah, Gaara melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa kau menangis?" Gaara terlihat khawatir melihatku. "Hinata- pegang tanganku." Gaara menyodorkan tangan kanannya dihadapanku.

Dengan perlahan aku pun menjabat tangannya dengan tangan kiriku. Gaara sedikit mengubah posisi tangan kami menjadi saling bertautan dan mengangkatnya didepan kami.

"Lihat tangan ini!" ujar Gaara menatapku lekat-lekat. "Tangan ini, tangan yang kutaut ini akan menjadi masa depanku. Aku tidak akan melepaskan tautan tangan ini begitu saja. Detik demi detik, hari demi hari, bulan, tahun, bahkan ribuan tahun pun aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Tautanku pada tangan ini malah akan semakin erat." Gaara kembali tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. "Hinata… kau jangan mengkhawatirkan ayahmu yang tidak menyukaiku. Kau adalah masa depanku, aku yakini itu. Kau adalah tadirku. Tuhan tidak akan memisahkan kita dari apapun. Tenanglah-"

Liquid air kembali turun dari kedua mataku perlahan. Aku kembali terisak. Aku tidak bisa menahan luapan emosiku saat ini. Haru, bahagia, itulah yang aku rasakan. Apa yang dikatakan Gaara, aku akan mempercayainya seumur hidupku. Aku percaya sepenuhnya pada Gaara.

Gaara perlahan mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menyentuh pipi kananku lembut. Perlahan aku bisa merasakan hembusan pelan nafas Gaara diwajahku. Gaara menutup matanya. Gerakan selanjutnya adalah Gaara yang menciumku lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Aku bisa merasakan lembut dan hangatnya bibir Gaara dipermukaan bibirku. Aku juga bisa merasakan seberapa besar perasaan Gaara terhadapku. Perasaan dengan hati yang akan terasa hangat dan tangan yang saling bertaut erat disetiap detik, hari, bulan, tahun bahkan ribuan tahun berikutnya.

.

.

Angin kembali menghembuskan aura dinginnya. Aku masih memeluk lututku. Dan aku masih saja terisak dijalanan yang tertutupi oleh salju.

Ini adalah tahun kedua aku menunggu Gaara. Aku hidup sendirian dirumah yang Gaara sebut sebagai istana megah itu. Keluargaku? Mereka tergeletak bercucuran darah tak bernyawa didepanku.

Sebelum kejadian naas itu, ayah datang disaat Gaara memainkan lagu ini. Ayah menyeretku paksa. Dan Gaara, Gaara diseret orang-orang suruhan ayah entah kemana dan diperlakukan seperti apa aku tidak tahu.

Ayah memaksaku pergi ke luar negeri dengan semua orang rumah dengan membawa mobil untuk ke bandara saat itu juga. Kejadian berikutnya dari arah berlawanan sebuah mobil box melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mobil kami. Aku tidak mengingat apa-apa selanjutnya. Yang kuingat adalah aku terus terisak melihat tubuh keluargaku terbujur kaku dijalan yang bersalju.

Setelah itu aku tidak bisa melihat Gaara sampai saat ini. Entah bagaimana sosoknya sekarang. Apakah masih sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu atau kah…

Hangat. Tubuhku terasa hangat. Pelukan ini- benarkah?

"Akhirnya- akhirnya aku menemukan tangan yang menjadi masa depanku!" suara itu terdengar bergetar. Suara yang sama disaat aku mendengarnya untuk pertama kali disini. Ini adalah suara Gaara. Dekapan ini, dekapan ini adalah milik Gaara. Aku yakin.

Gaara perlahan melepaskan dekapannya dan perlahan membantuku berdiri dari belakang. Aku memutar tubuhku perlahan kebelakang berhadapan dengan sosok yang sangat kurindukan selama ini. Wajah itu, sorot mata lembut itu, semuanya tidak berubah sama seperti yang kuingat dua tahun yang lalu.

"Hinata- pegang tanganku." Dengan sekali gerakan cepat aku menjabat tangannya. Gerakan berikutnya adalah Gaara yang menaut jari-jari tanganku dengan miliknya dan mengangkat tautan tangan itu dihadapan kami seperti 'saat itu'.

"Lihat? Tanganku masih bertautan denganmu, Hinata. Tangan ini adalah benar-benar masa depanku, sama sepertimu yang merupakan takdirku." Gaara tersenyum lembut. Dengan cepat Gaara memelukku erat. "Aku merindukanmu… Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Jika benar dengan saling menautkan jari-jari tangan bisa membuat aku dan Gaara yang kucintai tetap bersama, kenapa aku tidak bisa tetap bersama dengan keluargaku. Tapi aku juga meyakini bahwa mereka tetap akan selalu ada dihatiku dan melihatku setiap detik, hari, bulan, tahun, bahkan ribuan tahun berikutnya sama seperti aku… Hinata dan Gaara.

.

.

THE END

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yaattaaaa~<em> ini fic oneshoot pertama xD #kayaknya serba yang pertama deh**

**Untuk yang menyempatkan diri baca fic ini sampai selesai, _arigatou gozaimasu minna-san_ ;)**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Wherever You Are - One Ok Rock, _arigatou_ Taka-_san_ :* Opini, saran dan kritik-kritik yang membangun selalu saya tunggu, tentu untuk masa depan karir saya di dunia per-FFn-an #ehh? ahhaha~**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih, and see you in the next oneshoot ;P**

**by**

**Rui Akira**

_Published on : Des 27th 2014, 18:38 p.m_

_I must stil do my assignment, I've three. Argghhtt~_


End file.
